The rolling resistance of an electric vehicle that travels by using a ferric wheel on a rail is low. The rolling resistance of an electric vehicle is thus low compared to an automobile. For this reason, electric vehicle systems are known as energy conserving transport systems. However, there is little friction between a rail and a ferric wheel, and slippage easily occurs. A variety of techniques related to braking have been proposed for this type of electric vehicle where slippage easily occurs due to low friction between a rail and a ferric wheel.